Ester Minthe
Plant Witch A herbology-oriented witch hailing from mysterious highlands, Minthe moved to Raccolto on the recommendation of Lillith. She run's a small apothecary out of her home in the copse nearest the bridge leading into town. Her daylight hours are spent tending the attached garden and greenhouse, but her nocturnal habits lends her to be more sociable at night. History=Minthe was the middle child to the owners of Minthe's Apothecary. It was a small family run store that supplied their rural village with medicines and strange drinks that revitalized anything from low spirits to balding hairlines. The middle child was not a difficult position to fill in their household- who cares if you were strangely coloured for your totem Pokemon when you were flanked by a bossy go-getting older sister with aspirations of sky reaching towers and flashy adornments, and a sickly (at the time) but intelligent younger brother. There was nothing troublesome about her- she did her chores on time,helped out where she could and never seemed burdened by her parents dedicating her attention to their two other decidedly more needy children. Then after evolving, she was primarily under the tutelage of her mother's local coven well into adulthood, guiding her into the skills she showed promise for. But there was little more need for teachers, and she returned to the wayside as a helper around the family's shop. All in all, it was a bland and simple childhood, if not a little lonely at times. Life was a monotonous routine: helping father in the greenhouse, refreshing the tincture supplies for the shop and rereading the books they owned. With her schooling complete, there was little new left to learn. She found herself looking forward for the tales from the scant few humans to ever discover the village- stories of lands beyond the highlands. What if- It must have been purely surprise at the request, that prevented her parents from declining her softly voiced thoughts of leaving their home town, descending the mountain and discovering the world. Who would have thought, but then the young woman that stood before them was not the quiet wide eyed girl they remembered in their memories; the voice of reason to shouting matches with their eldest, or the one who slipped out to bring the tea tray when their youngest was having an especially bad night. She had grown up without them, and if the stars beyond the horizon called to her, they would be doing another injustice by denying her. Through the coven council, her mother was able to sucessfully propose her as an abassador to the outside world and with the resources to make that first step, she left. She journeyed from land to land, eagerly absorbing with the world had to offer. A brief lesson in Milo's deepest forests, where some of the most unique herbs in the world grew in the triangle of protection formed by the rumored sleeping beasts. An exhilarating lesson on the unique cohabitation methods of Torom. An enlightening encounter with a witch-in-training in route to the home of dragons, that ended in them both temporarily spending time in the forms of their pokemon. Tales of magical creatures she had never even considered- hybirds of gijinka and water pokemon in the most unique of way, mermaids they were called. There was no endgoal in sight for the espeon until she stumbled across a cheeky witch of the most obvious totem. Friendly and chatty, the witch laughed about this odd place that she serviced and the mermaid that the local alchemist claimed to exist, but could not be accounted for. Where strange magic visited the lands with each new wind and gods she had never heard of played games. With each tale, the espeon found herself enthralled. Surely she must witness this wonderful place with her very own eyes. |-|About= Personality *Cool-Headed<=>Frosty attitude *Realist<=>Negative Nancy *Introvert<=> Needy *Curious <=>Nosy Talents *"Wandless magic" Habitually uses Psychic to do menial things that she could just as easily do by hand. Doesn't think about it much before doing it. *Finding the best napping spots (Is it really a talent if she uses secret power for it...) *Incorrectly predicting the weather- her tail allows her to sense pressure changes, but she can never get the results right... *Her hand is incredibly steady- Can draw straight lines and perfect circles free handedly. *Well versed in astrology and navigating by stars. FunFacts *She's terribly embarrased by her first name and has not been called by it since leaving her home town. *Is often covered in some form of henna pattern or the other *Totem induced allergies: chocolate *Doesn't really care for sweets since she doens't have sufficent taste receptors to taste *them properly. *Dislikes heights, (read: terrified but definitely would not admint it). *Enjoys herbology, potion making, napping in the sun and cooking *Adores earthy smells and spicy tastes. Favourite foods are mushrooms dishes and (decaf)teas. *Her hair fluctuates between a vibrant green and being sun-bleached mint coloured. *Relies too much on her moves to get things done, is an absolute weakling who would *struggle to lift a pumpkin. *Her move PP are maxed out (in the sense that it takes her a very long time to be exhausted by using them repeatedly)| |-|Romance= Locations Her shop is at the front of her house, and located on Mystery Isle. |-|Pokemon= *Starter: Alolan Meowth - Chloë - F *Extra slot: Shiny Minun - Clover - M *Garden: Carnivine - Speckles - M Category:Characters